1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to data storage, and more particularly to techniques used in connection with data storage management.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems such as data storage arrays manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data in the device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.
Different tasks may be performed in connection with a data storage system such as for data storage system management and service. An interface may be provided which allows the customer to perform certain management operations and commands. However, using this interface, the customer may be allowed to perform only a limited range of operations and tasks. Customers may not be provided with an interface or other mechanism to perform more sophisticated and advanced operations for data gathering regarding the state of the data storage system, diagnostics, reporting, and the like, as more typically performed by a skilled service technician. Information obtained from the latter operations as more typically performed by the skilled service technician may aid in many serviceability aspects such as problem diagnosis and correction. Access to an interface for performing the latter operations may be available only to a skilled service technician who may be logged into an individual data storage system such as through a login and interface not available to the customer.